just a dream
by nana05
Summary: Que pasara cuando toda tu vida cambie,cuando todo tu secreto se ve desmoronado por culpa de unos intrigantes ojos verdes.Entra y descubrelo


Hola,este es mi primer fanfic,porfavor les agradezco que me leyendo el 1 capítulo no sabran por donde voy,esperen al segundo y veran...y demen recomendaciones muchas gracias^^

-eston no son mis personajes son propiedadde matsuri hino...

Thanks a lot.

Fanfic:Ichijou y Sara.

La vida no se vive por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que dejan sin aliento.

Capítulo1:

Aquella noche lo cambiaría todo.

A pesar de que parecía ser un día como otro cualquiera en la academia Cross,no lo era,las apariencias engañan,no te fies de ellas.

Los guardianes se encontraban haciendo su guardía de noche como todos los días.

-¿No puedes dejar de mirar a tu í?-Si supieses como es en realidad apartarias los ojos...

-Zero...no le miraba a él,miro a toda la clase a dar una vuelta-Si supieses que intento no mirarte...tus ojos me pierden como a una tonta,solo verme reflejada en ese lila,provoca algo que no puedo explicar.Últimamente estoy muy confundida...

La chica le agarra por la muñeca y le sonríe como siempre,pero no es como siempre,las apariencias engañan al ás de esa sonrisa hay un deje de amargura.

En las afueras de la academia una sombra ágil,corre por lo alrededores,huyendo de sus perseguidores,unos perseguidores que se esconden tras las trata de una nueva estudiante.

Ella esquiva un montón de arbustos y se cuela por una ventana a la puerta...

-¡Adelante!-chilla un hombre de mediana edad,el director.

-Siento el retraso...he tenido un par de problemas.

-No se disculpe porfavor,es un placer tener a una nueva estudiante en nuestra clase nocturna¿Puedo preguntarle el porque de haberse inscrito a estas alturas?

-Claro.

-Me alegro de que se fie de mi.

-Como para no-La verdad si no me fio de un ombre que lleva un pijama de conejitos a su edad mal vamos...

-Bien pues …

-SI por unos problemas de salud.

-Entiendo,una joven anterior,también tuvo problemas de a llamar a mi hija-Que gorro debo ponerme¿El de conejo o el de osito?Quizas si le pregunto a ella...mejor que no.

El hombre desaparece de la vista de la joven de ted muy pálida y ojos verdes,verdes como la sombra que proyecta el sol en las hojas húmedas por la lluvia.

Justo cuando el hombre va a abrir la puerta la joven se le anticipa.

-Increible,muchas gracias Sara Shimizu.-Le pediré a Kaname que la vigile de cerca...

-¿Quién es director?

-¿Director?,llamame papá-Papi,papi,papi.

-No empecemos...-AHora se pondra a llorar..

El hombre se pone a llorar,charcos de agua caen por la habitación,una gota iba a caer encima de un papel Sara se adelante y protege al papel.

-Pa-pa.¿Quién es ella?

-Yuuki,ella es Sara Shimizu.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.-Yuuki pone cara de malas pulgas.

-Ummm,que perspicaz,da es una nueva integrante de...

-La clase nocturna.

enseñarle nuestra academia.

Las chicas salen de la habitación,Sara parece ir flotando con cada paso.

-Perdonale es un poco...

-Infantil-Por no decir otras palabritas...

-Bueno yo no iba a decir eso,pero queda mejor infantil.-Sonrisa.

-Comprendo-Le ibas a insultar...

Caminan por un montón de pasillos sumidos en la oscuridad.

Mi cabeza explotara,un monton de imágenes no paran de atormentarme,están clavadas a fuego en mi retina...

-¿Estas bien?

-Si...Prometeme una cosa.

-Te lo prometo-Yuuki parece muy preocupada por la cara de tristeza de Sara,no penso que se la pudiese ver nunca a un vampiro.

-Cuando llegue el momento de elegir...guiate por tu corazón,pasara tiempo hasta que lo escuches-Mucho tiempo.

Yuuki asiente,no comprende lo que le ha dicho.

-Perdona,no te preocupes,a veces me dan dolores de cabeza muy fuerte.-fuerzo una sonrisa.

presentaré a tu nueva clase.-La mira de reojo para comprovar su estado de ánimo.

-¿Serán ambles conmigo?Espero no molestarles...-Quizas no me acepten por como soy.

-¿Qué?Ellos nunca harían tienes algún problema avisame,me tienes a tu disposición.-Tan bella,tan frágil,no parece un vampiro,parece que se vaya a romper.

-Gracias Yuuki,pero no quiero ser una volver a que eligas bien.

Sara le agarra un momento la mano y desaparece tras la puerta.

-Estaba demasiado fría...-Sin duda es una persona distinta a las demás.

Yuuki se va a buscar a Zero para contarle lo de la nueva estudiante.


End file.
